Family
by SophieHolmesWatson
Summary: A little one-shot following episode 6. Skye is really shook up after the incident with the Chituari virus. Ward can't sleep, and who better to comfort the young hacker? Some simple Skyeward hurt/comfort. Can be friendship or relationship, its up to you. Hope you enjoy :)


**This is my first AoS fanfiction, I hope it's okay. Just a one-shot following episode 6, so spoilers ahead. I love me some SkyeWard! (ps, Fitzsimmons are completely adorable too. This programme is just full of OTP's for me.)**

**Enjoy.**

Skye sat in her bunk, back pressed to the wall. It wasn't as if she had to curl up, the 'bedrooms' were so small. She couldn't stop watching Jemma fall. Okay, so she knew she hadn't been there, she hadn't actually watched her friend falling through the sky and yet her mind kept supplying the images.

She thought it was selfish. To be so upset when Jemma was safe and sound in Fitz's room. Selfish when Fitz had watched her fall, when Ward had been the one to catch her, to save her.

This was her family. Her only family and loathe as she was to admit it, she loved each and every member. Phil and May were mockingly called mom and dad, yet Skye couldn't help but admit that it wasn't so much mocking as it was loving. Leo and Jemma were her brother and sister, constantly bickering and completely in love. And Ward…well, Ward wasn't a brother. It was different. He was like her best friend. He _was _her best friend.

Rubbing her forehead, the young hacker slid down until she was curled in a ball, back facing the door. She'd tried to sleep but her mind was vicious, forcing her to relieve the utter hopelessness in Jemma's face, the rambling Fitz had started when the third rat had supposedly die, May's face falling just a little as she pressed her hand to the hacktivist's back, Coulson turning away, Ward's anger at not being able to do anything.

She kept remembering the panic, the sheer terror and loss she had felt as Ward raced out of the room. As she realised what Jemma had risked to save them all.

She'd thought Simmons was dead. She thought that her little family was breaking, falling apart. Jemma was a good friend, the best girl friend she had ever had. Living on a plane could get boring and both her and Simmons indulged in very typical girls activities. They painted their nails, gossiped, ate ice-cream and watched chick flicks. Thank god for Coulson buying Netflix.

The thought of losing that had reduced her to sobs. Even when she knew Jemma was alive, even when she knew that Ward and her were safe, even when they were back on the Bus.

She's hugged Jemma so tightly she thought she might break something.

Then she retreated to her room, where she proceeded to cry and just generally freak out.

It had been a few hours since then and still her eyes were red-rimmed, her face pale. Sleep eluded her and yet she was desperate for it.

"Skye?" a voice sounded by her door and the hacker jumped, cursing. "Dammit Ward, you scared the living daylights out of me!" she called, sitting and pulling her knees to her chest, attempting to straighten her hair and dry her cheeks.

Ward slid the door open, shuffling until he could close it behind him. He sat next to Skye, silent for a while.

Skye spoke first, hating the silence. "So robot, what's up?" she said cheerily, nudging him with her shoulder.

"The same thing as you, I imagine. Can't sleep?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"It's been a long day." she avoided the question, shrugging and tightening her grip on her knees.

"That it has." He said softly, leaning back, his side pressing against Skye's.

The conversation lulled and Skye just took comfort from Grant's presence. It was just nice to be close to someone. It helped ground her. They were alive, her family was safe.

"You worried me earlier." Skye said lightly. "I thought we'd lost you too." She tried to keep her voice matter of fact but she couldn't help the little break in her voice. It was obvious she had been crying.

"It'll take more than a spot of sky-diving to kill me." he said gently, voice a lot softer than she had ever heard it.

The hacker tried to laugh at the weak joke but it came out more of a sob and she bowed her head, hiding her face in her hands and hiccupping.

"Hey, hey." Ward said quietly, frowning and tentatively wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Skye was sobbing now, soft cries that made her body quake. She'd been terrified.

"T…this is the onl…only place I've felt at home a…and I thought…" she tried to explain, stumbling over her words.

"Shush." He soothed, rubbing a hand up and down her back, pressing her closer to his chest.

"And now y…you're being nice to me." she murmured and Ward laughed softly. "I'm not all robot, rookie." He said fondly.

Looking up, Skye blinked, clumsily rubbing her eyes. "I guess not. I just don't s…see you show emotions." She offered a weak smile. "Except for today." She said quietly. She may have watched Grant's impression of himself, had seen the smile and heard the little laugh accompanied with it. It was nice to know that he wasn't all heartless, he did care.

Ward rolled his eyes, hand still stroking her back, rubbing calming circles. Skye had stopped crying now and was starting to relax, curled against his chest.

I'm lying on Agent Grant Ward, she thought dumbly, who would have thought.

"Sleep, Skye." He chuckled gruffly, slowly resting his chin against her hair.

She complied by closing her eyes, her fingers subconsciously curling around Grant's shirt to hold onto him, make sure he couldn't leave.

Despite the uncomfortable position, Ward allowed himself to smile, closing his own eyes and pressing a kiss to the girl's temple.

His hacker would be just fine. They all would.


End file.
